1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic atomizer and a method for obtaining a liquid sample from a gaseous sample using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,972,277 discloses an exhaled breath analysis method using an electrostatic atomizer. FIG. 16 shows a cross-sectional view of an electrostatic atomizer 900 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,972,277. This electrostatic atomizer 900 comprises a container 901, an inlet 902, an outlet 903, a cooling part 904, an electrode part 905, an opposite electrode part 906, a chemical substance detecting part 907, a valve 908a and a valve 908b. 
Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 2014-231047A discloses an electrostatic atomizer. Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 2007-333570A discloses a cell electrophysiological sensor and a method for measuring cell electrophysiological phenomenon using the same. FIG. 17 shows a cross-sectional view of the cell electrophysiological sensor disclosed in Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 2007-333570A. This cell electrophysiological sensor comprises a well 91, a retention plate 92, a channel plate 93, a thin plate 94, a first through-hole 95, a second through-hole 96, a third through-hole 97, an inlet 99, an outlet 910, a first groove 913, and a second groove 914. According to the paragraph [0040] of Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 2007-333570A, a first electrode (not shown) is provided in the well 91, and a second electrode (not shown) formed of silver chloride is provided in the first groove 913. Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. Hei 4-325080A discloses an amplifier of deoxyribonucleic acids and a method for amplifying deoxyribonucleic acids using the same. FIG. 18 shows a cross-sectional view of the amplifier disclosed in Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. Hei 4-325080A. This amplifier comprises a three-way valve 961, a three-way valve 962, a heat medium 921, a heat medium 922, a heat medium 923 and a capillary 991.